conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Vietnamese (Revised Yarphese Dialect)
Setting The Yarphese Dialect of Vietnamese (Tiếng Viẹtphời) is the official language of the Grand Yarphese Republic. After the Yarphese Civil War, it was decided that the traditional Yarphese language would be replaced as the official language of the republic. Trầng Chùp Long (formerly Tranh Chup-yar) commissioned a new variety of Vietnamese made for the Grand Yarphese Republic. Phan Văn Huông's modification of the Saigon dialect of Vietnamese was selected a few days later. Later, in order to open relations with the world, Yarphei reverted to international spelling. However, the Yarphese dialect retained many of the features of Early Yarphese Vietnamese, including the frequent abbreviations and focus on autochthonous vocabulary, including a campaign announced in early 2012 to rid the language of all words not of "Yarphese" origin (Austronesian or Mon-Khmer). Classifiers Classifiers are usually abbreviated. *con: c *cáı: c. *cây: cy *bà: b. *bông: bg *chıếc: ch *toà: t. *tráı: tr *tờ: t *vıêc: y. *quyễn: q. Some other words are abbreviated as prefixes: *sự: s- (e.g. sự+tình = stình) *phı: p- (e.g. phı+lıênkết =plıênkết) Basic Grammar The grammar is essentially the same as that of Vietnamese, except new revolutionary phrases and idioms have been introduced. In addition, compounding has been introduced to create efficiency in the language. Vocabulary *© mèo — cat *chó — dog *ngườı — person *tıếng — language, speech *cây — tree *cháy — fire *nước — water *(tr) đất — earth *gıấy — paper *gỗ — wood *cơm — rice *bánhmì — bread *nhà — house *yờı — sky *ngày — day *đêm — night *măttrờı — sun *măttrăng — moon *húngquế — basil *tr cây — fruit *(q.) sách — book *núılửa — volcano *đão — island *vườn — garden *thànhphố (Tp.) — city *tơ — silk *trà — tea *xe — car *thuyền — boat *pcơ — airplane *đèn — lamp *bao — bag *gà — chicken *chım — bird *cá — fish *nôngtrạı — farm * vốn — capital *đồnghồ — clock *ngựa — horse *bút — pen *bútchì — pencil *cữa — door *cữasỗ — window *cỏ — grass *năng — electricity *thựcphẫm — food *ly — drink *trầng — roof *đá — rock *thép — steel *đámõ — metal *vàng — gold *bạc — silver *hộp — box *máytính — computer *lỗı — bug *gạch — tile *vảı — fabric *trườnghọc — school *chuông — bell *tıền — money *bãng — table *ghế — chair *gıó — wind *khôngkhí — air Toponyms *Cộnghoà Phờı Oaınghıêm — Grand Yarphese Republic *Sàıgòn — Saigon *Cungthép — Bangkok *Sừngphêu — Singapore *Tươırăng — Kuala Terengganu *Hơzoaı — Tavoy *Ngàytrược — Ngachuak Port *Trờı Tp. Trầng Chúp Long (Ttp. Trầng Chúp Long)— Tranh Chup-yar City *Hàmhổ — Sihanoukville Example Text Mọıngườı sınra đềuđược tựdo y bìnhđẳng về nhânphẫm y quyền. Mọıngườı đềuđược phúbẩm về lýtrí y lươngtâm y vìthế phảı đốıxử vớınhau trên tınhthần báczáı. English: All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one an other in a spirit of brotherhood. Numbers Không - Zero - 0 Một - One - 1 Haı- Two - 2 Ba - Three - 3 Bốn - Four - 4 Lăm - Five - 5 Sáu - Six - 6 Bãy - Seven - 7 Tám - Eight - 8 Chín - Nine - 9 Mườı - Ten - 10 Mườımột - Eleven -11 Mườıhaı- Twelve - 12 Mườıba - Thirteen - 13 Mườıbốn - Fourteen - 14 Mườılăm - Fifteen - 15 Mườısáu - Sixteen - 16 Mườıbãy - Seventeen - 17 Mườıtám - Eighteen - 18 Mườıchín - Nineteen - 19 Haımườı - Twenty - 20 Haımườımọc - Twenty-one - 21 Bamườı - Thirty - 30 Bốnmườı - Forty - 40 Lămmườı - Fifty - 50 Mộctrăm - One Hundred - 100 Mộctrămlẻmộc - One Hundred One - 101 Mộctrămlẻhaı - One Hundred Two - 102 Mộctrămlẻmườı - One Hundred Ten - 110 Mộctrămlẻmườımộc - One Hundred Eleven - 111 Haıtrăm - Two Hundred - 200 Mộtngàn - One Thousand - 1000 Mườıngàn - Ten Thousand - 10000 Mộctrămngàng - Hundred Thousand - 100000 Mộctrıệu - Million Mộttỷ - Billion Mộtngàntỷ - Trillion Mộttrıệutỷ - Quadrillion Mộttỷtỷ - Quintillion Mộtngànxẽnghaımườımột - Sextillion Mộtngànxẽnghaımườıbốn - Septillion Category:Languages Category:Yarphese Languages